Field
The present disclosure relates to a locking device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a bag has an inner space to accommodate goods therein and has an opening/closing structure in order for the goods accommodated therein not to escape from the bag. For example, the opening/closing structure of the bag is roughly classified into a locking device-type structure and a zipper-type structure. A one-touch type structure enables the bag to be opened and closed at a time and may include a separate locking device.
In a locking device-type structure currently used, an upper plate disposed on one side of a bag and a lower plate disposed on the opposite side are combined with fabric (e.g., leather) interposed therebetween. Conventionally, the upper plate and the lower plate have been screw-combined in order to strongly combine the upper plate and the lower plate or the upper plate and the lower plate has been combined and then riveted by pressurizing an insertion part protruded in a direction to be spread outwards in order to suppress separation therebetween.
However, the conventional screw-type locking device may be decreased in combination force due to wear caused by relative rotation of the upper and lower plates in use and thus may be separated. Further, the conventional rivet-type locking device requires a separate press or pressing process and thus has low workability and may be separated together with fabric interposed between the upper and lower plates due to wear of the fabric caused by relative rotation of the upper and lower plates in use.
Patent Document 1: Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1988-0006500 (May 31, 1988)